


Touch

by megiax



Series: Cutie Pie Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, WinterShock - Freeform, cutiepiepromptswriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiax/pseuds/megiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Muse A happens to find Muse B extremely sexy, so sexy in fact that they literally cannot keep their hands off of him/her, and try to find every possible excuse to touch him/her, no matter the cost." - http://cutiepieprompts.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, very liberal with the prompt:)

He doesn't know what came over him.

One minute they're in the elevator after a night of drinking wine with friends. They're content with the small distance between them. The next he has her pressed against the wall with one hand in her hair and the one on her waist, lips on lips.

They're a flurry of limbs and teeth and tongues and lips from the elevator doors to his bedroom. It's only with her half naked under him, moaning his name and waiting for him to move does he stop. Because this was too fast and he shouldn't have gotten carried away and Christ! Steve is in the next room, this was only their second date, despite having been friends for years.

"James?"

With the softness of his voice on her lips, and her hand holding his metal shoulder he finds it in him to keep going. He wants this. She wants this.

And he wants her.

Darcy.

Darcy, the girl who squealed when she met him because he was a Commando. Darcy, the girl who grabbed his metal hand to drag him away as if it wasn't a weapon. She didn't even realise what she'd done until he asked her, and she shrugged it off. "I don't see you as James and the arm from HYDRA. It's your arm, what makes it a weapon is what they made you do with it. I've seen you pet dogs and bake cookies with that arm, I'm no more scared of it than the rest of you."

He'd wanted to kiss her then. He didn't. He pined for her for years without her knowing. Sometimes he was a best friend who got a little too close and found himself always reaching for her. He'd be holding her hand when there was no need to. He'd stroke imaginary stray hairs out of her face and pull her close during movie nights. They'd be snuggling together after bad missions.

Now, with her whispering that she loves him into his skin, he can finally say the words. The first time he's ever said those words to anyone who isn't Steve or his family. He pulls her close, like he always does, and falls asleep content.

There would be nights when he'd wake up with a cold sweat. He'd be crying out for Steve or Rebecca or Natalia, but those were few and far between. There would be nights where he'd scream Darcy's name over and over in terror before she ran to his side and held him. He'd wake up panicking because she wasn't next to him because she needed water or the bathroom.

Falling for Darcy Lewis hadn't been slow. Ever since he first felt her skin with their first handshake. She was like a freight train crashing into his heart. She chased away the ice left in his mind and the darkness in his dreams.


End file.
